I hate being royal
by jjarties
Summary: This story is a royal niley. Nick and miley is forced to marry each other 3 days after Miley's sister's wedding shower. they hate each other and dont want to marry at all. As the days come closer wil they HATE each other more or fall in love.
1. Story Line

**Niley-I Hate Being Royal (Character Profile)**

**Characters**

Miley Cyrus as herself

Demi Lovato as Demi Cyrus

Ashley Tisdale as Ashley Cyrus/Jonas(later in the story)

Zac Efron as Zac Cyrus

Nick Jonas as himself

Joe Jonas as himself

Kevin Jonas as himself

Vanessa Hudgens as Vanessa Cyrus

Selena Gomez as herself

David Henrie as Himself

Emily Osment as herself

Camilla Belle as herself

Cody Linely as himself

Cyrus Parents

Jonas Parents

**Cyrus Family **

Miley Cyrus

Age: 17

Relationship: Single

Status: Princess Miley

Miley is a Princess. Her parents are the King and Queen of Genovia (part of it). She is really rich and she loves to sing. She has a twin sister named Demi, an older sister named Ashley and an older brother named Zac. Her best friends are Demi and Selena. She **HATES **Prince Nick.

Demi Cyrus

Age: 17

Relationship: Single

Status: Princess Demi

Demi is a Princess.. She is really rich and she loves to sing. She has a twin sister named Miley, an older sister named Ashley and an older brother named Zac. Her Best Friends are Miley and Selena .Shehas a crush on Prince Joe.

Ashley Cyrus

Age: 20

Relationship: Engaged to Prince Kevin

Status: Princess Ashley

Ashley is a Princess.. She is currently now Engaged to Prince Kevin. Her BFF is her sister in law, Vanessa Cyrus. She sings and acts.

Zac Cyrus

Age: 22

Relationship: Married to Lady Vanessa

Status: Prince Zac

Zac is the only prince in the Cyrus family. He is married to Lady Vanessa who is now 5 months pregnant with his baby boy. He is also a very over protective brother.

**Jonas Family **

Nick Jonas

Age: 17

Relationship: Dating Lady Emily

Status: Prince Nick

Nick is the youngest in the whole Jonas family. He is a total jerk to Miley, Demi and Selena. But no one knows why. He is always full of himself but only acts innocent when there are paparazzi, with his family, and out in public. He sings but no one knows.

Joe Jonas

Age: 18

Relationship: Dating Lady Camilla

Status: Prince Joe

Joe is the second oldest in the whole Jonas family. He is like a brother to Miley, Demi and Selena. He is currently being used by Camilla belle but he doesn't know. He also sings but no one knows.

Kevin Jonas

Age: 21

Relationship: Engaged to Ashley Cyrus

Status: Prince Kevin

Kevin is the oldest in the whole Jonas family. He is like a brother to Miley, Demi and Selena. He is currently engaged to Ashley Cyrus. He can also play the guitar really well.

**Other Characters**

Selena Gomez as Lady Selena

Age: 17 Relationship: Single

She is best friends with Miley and Demi. Her Dad is the governor of Genovia and her mom is part of the government. They are just under King and Queen Cyrus

David Henrie as Duke Henrie

Age: 17 Relationship: Single

He is best friends Nick. His parents are part of the government in Genovia. They are just under King and Queen Jonas.

Emily Osment as Lady Emily

Age: 17 Relationship: single

She is best friends Camilla belle. Her parents are part of the government. They are just under King and Queen Jonas. She **HATES **Miley because she always falls behind her.

Cody Linely as the Prince of Costa Luna

Age: 17 Relationship: single

His parents are the King and Queen of Costa Luna. So he is the prince. He really likes Miley or should I say obsessed. Miley is just no interested but he can't seem to get that in his head. He'll do anything to get her and I mean anything.

Camilla Belle as Lady Camilla

Age: 18 Relationship: Dating Joe

Camilla is a low life B**** but she acts all nice and innocent. To Joe's family she is a sweetheart but at home and to his friends she is a w****, S*** and defiantly a B**** She uses Joe just for his money and fame but Joe is just too blind to see that.

**It doesn't take a reason to love someone****,****  
but it does to like someone. You don't love  
****someone because you want ****to;**** you love someone  
because you are destined too. It's because you  
fall in Love with them, that you then try to  
find a reason, but you always come up with  
the answer, No reason! **

What will happen when Miley and Nick have to marry?

Will they **HATE **each other more or will they fall in **LOVE** with each other**? **

**Watch Niley-I Hate Being Royal **

**I 3 u guys!!!! Xoxo **

**~Andy**


	2. Chapter 1

**Niley-I Hate Being Royal**

**Characters**

Miley Cyrus as herself

Demi Lovato as Demi Cyrus

Ashley Tisdale as Ashley Cyrus/Jonas (later in the story)

Zac Efron as Zac Cyrus

Nick Jonas as himself

Joe Jonas as himself

Kevin Jonas as himself

Vanessa Hudgens as Vanessa Cyrus

Selena Gomez as herself

David Henrie as Himself

Emily Osment as herself

Camilla Belle as herself

Cody Linely as himself

Jennifer Aniston and Bradley Copper as the Cyrus Parents

Eva Longoria Parker and Tom Cruise as the Jonas Parents

**Story**

Miley: *walks into her older sister, Ashley's Bridal shower in her long full length purple dress and purple high heels. She walks around the room looking for her twin sister who she is younger than her by 5 minutes, Demi, and their best friend, Selena. While she was walking around she bumps into Nick.*

Nick: Watch it FATASS! You almost spilled my drink on me.

Miley: Oh boohoo crybaby. Get over jackass it's just a suit it isn't going to kill you. *with that she walks away satisfied she won another fight.*

Nick: *Walks over to his girlfriend Mad.* Hey babe

Emily: *she saw the whole thing. Kisses him* Aww baby what happened?

Nick: The princess is what happened.

Emily: I'll be right back *she walks over to Miley, Demi, and Selena. She's happy because she gets to do some dame to her. It just iratest her to see Miley in the purple dress she wanted and she hated that she kept on falling behind Miley her whole life. When she reaches her she taps her on the shoulder and pours her drink all over her dress* that's what you get for almost spilling that drink on my boyfriends suit. *with that she walks away happy that she had ruined the dress.*

Miley: MY DRESS!!!!!!!!! She is going to pay for this!!!!!!!!!!! *about the walk after her*

Selena: Miles she isn't worth it. Come on lets just go get you a new dress.

Miley; Come on. *they walk to her room and into her HUGE walk in closet, more like a mall. They walk to the section where she has all her formal dresses.* Okay, now which one would make Emily want to spill that drink over me again?

Demi: Oh, how about that sliver mini. I saw her staring at it when we went shopping for that purple dress.

Selena: Ya Dems. is right. You should go with that one. It will defiantly make her JEALOUS and you should wear the 10k diamond necklace. I overheard Emily, Camilla and Alyson talking about it before.

Miley: Good idea. I'll be right back. *she goes into the changing room. After she's done she goes out* so, how do I look? *twriling around to show them.*

Demi: Gorgeous.

Selena: Usted esta muy Bonito y sexy en tu clothe (you are vey beauitful and sexy in you dress)

Miley: Thank you Leni.

Selena: De nada

Demi; okay now enough with the espanol, can we just go back to the party?

Miley: okay gosh. *they all go back to the party.*

Emily; *when she sees the dress and the necklace, her mouth drops wide open.*

Miley: *walks up to her and smirks* Emily you might want to close your mouth. Don't want any to fly in there do you? So do you like my dress and 10k necklace?

Emily: Ughhhhh, I HATE YOU CYRUS!! *walks away mad with her copycat crew.*

Miley: WOW!!! She's really mad. Up top girls. *puts her hands in the air*

Demi and Selena: UP TOP *high fives her and all three of them laugh.*

Jennifer: hey girls having a good time. *she hugs them*

Miley and Demi: Yes mom. Selena: yes Mrs. Cyrus *all three of the girls say together.*  
Jennifer: Okay good. Selena are you staying over tonight?

Selena; Yea I am, hope its not a bother

Jennifer; you're always welcome to stay here. Oh and girls Ashley is about to open presents. Come on lets go.

**AFTER THE ****PARTY**

Miley: *falls down on her queen sized bed purple covered bed* Uhgggggg I'm so tired. It was horrible except for part when Emily dropped her mouth. *laughs at the memory*

Demi: I know did you see her face *Mimics Emily as she walks in changed into her p.j.*

Selena: We should go shopping tomorrow. I heard them in the bathroom about going to mall to get a new wardrobe for Emily so she can look better than you.

Miley; *laughs* If she wants to look better, she should go get surgery. Her face already makes me want to puke.

Demi: Okay no more Emily talk lets watch a movie. *Puts a movie in and go gets popcorn.*

**After the movie they all fall asleep on Miley's bed. **

Miley: *wakes up and goes takes a shower. She changes into skinny jeans and a white t-shirt. Then she goes into the kitchen to get a bowl of cereal. When she walks into the living room she sees Joe on the couch watching cartoons.* Hey Joey. What you doing here? *she sets her cereal on her glass coffee table and takes a seat next to him.*

Bradley: He and his family will be staying for a week for all the wedding details and other arrangements. They are re construing their castle for the wedding and for Kevin and Ashley. *he walks down the final step of stairs. He goes over to Miley and kisses her forehead.* Good morning baby girl and good morning Joe

Miley: Morning Daddy *she kisses his cheeks.*

Joe: Morning Mr. Cyrus *gives him a little wave*

Maid: Sorry to interrupt but King Bradley, Queen Jennifer is waiting for you in the Main Throne room. *bows and walks away.*

Bradley: Well that's my cue to leave. I'll see you later guys. I love you sweetie.

Miley; Love you too daddy. *about to grab her cereal bit Nick takes it and takes a bite out of it.*

Nick: Get you fat ass off the couch.

Miley: why don't you and your ego just go somewhere else jackass.

Nick; nahh I'm good here. NOW MOVE stupid.

Miley: *slaps him* that's for taking my cereal. *stomps on his foot* That's for what your girlfriend did to my dress. *punches him in the stomach and stomps on his other foot* that's for calling me fat and stupid. *slaps his other cheek* and that's just for fun.* walks away but turns around to get her cereal. She takes the spoon out while she was walking, stopped, turned around and threw at Nicks head.* SOCRE!!!!!!!!!! Bye loser, bye Joey

Joe: Nice one Miles and Bye!!!! *laughs at Nick sitting on the couch rubbing his head.* She got you good.

Nick: Shut up Joe. *walks away in pain to go get some ice for his face, feet, head and stomach*

"If I could reach up and hold a star

For every time you've made me smile,

The entire evening sky would be in the

Palm of my hand."  
-Unknown

**I 3 you guys Xoxo **

**~Andy**


End file.
